


As Sweet As Candy

by mikachuchu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Halloween 2020, Happy Halloween!, Kwami Swap, Ladynoire, MisterBug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachuchu/pseuds/mikachuchu
Summary: It was tradition that Ladybug and Chat Noir coordinated costumes for Halloween. What better to go as than to go as each other?Happy Halloween everyone!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	As Sweet As Candy

Ladybug and Chat Noir loved spending Halloween together. It was the one night a year where they weren’t the only ones in costume. So they went all out; they would wear co-ordinated costumes not just for the kids, but for themselves as well. Last year, they went as Kiki and Jiji from Kiki’s Delivery Service. Chat was especially excited when she agreed to go along with it. 

After their amazing costumes last year (Ladybug “commissioned” them from Marinette; of course, they looked amazing,) they had a hard time coming up with what to wear this year. Something to top the year before. 

Chat Noir had been pacing on top of the Eiffel tower when the idea came to him. “What if we went as each other?”

“I’ll do you one better,” Ladybug grinned, switching her gaze from the city to her partner. “What if we switched miraculouses?”

So, that’s how the two ended up on a roof on Halloween night, detransformed with a chimney between them. 

“Here you go, kitty.” Marinette slid her small jewelry box over with her earrings inside. “I made sure to feed Tikki before leaving, so don’t let her trick you into giving her candy.”

“Sounds like something Plagg would do. I wouldn’t have expected it from Tikki.” Glancing down, she watched him swap out her box with his. “Never underestimate her when sweets are involved.” 

Opening the lid, she let the green ball of light float around her before her eyes settled on Plagg. “Everyone always thinks _I’m_ the mischievous one,” the kwami huffed, crossing his arms. “They don’t even know how bad she can be.” 

“Don’t even start, you stinky sock!”

Dismissing Tikki’s protests on the other side of the wall, Marinette just grinned. “It’s nice to see you again, Plagg.”

“Right back at you, Pigtails.”

“Now, I had some ideas for the suit...” Plagg raised a brow (or maybe an eye, Marinette supposed due to his lack of eyebrows) with interest and a couple of minutes later, she emerged as Ladynoire, Halloween edition.

Everywhere green would normally be on the suit, it was orange instead for the sake of the holiday. On her waist, instead of a black and green paw print button was a jack-o-lantern. 

When Misterbug emerged from his side of the chimney, it was clear that he had some ideas for himself. 

Instead of red, his suit had more of an orange tint to also match the theme of the holiday. Atop his head were two antennas. Ladynoire couldn’t help but giggle when they twitched. 

“Really? Antennas?”

“What? Adds to the costume, don’t you think?” When he spun to give her a 360 view and started posing, she couldn’t help but agree. It was almost criminal how he could make the antennas look good. (It wasn’t fair; she knew there was no way she could look as good as he did in that suit.)

“But enough about me. You look a-meow-zing, buga _boo_ ,” he grinned and she groaned, lowering himself into a bow to kiss her knuckles. “It’s an absolute treat to see that costume on you. I don’t think I want to share you with all of Paris tonight.”

With a well-practiced roll of her eyes, she pushed him away by his nose. “Play nice, Kitty. Now come on. We shouldn't be keeping them waiting for long.”

“Hey, it’s bug now, thank you very much.”

“Whatever you want, Bugaboy.” When they touched down on the street, children and parents alike crowded with excitement. 

“Look! It’s Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

“But they’re in each other's suits?”

“Just for Halloween,” Ladynoire grinned. 

“Tonight, you can call us Misterbug and Ladynoire.” Besides her, Misterbug picked up one of the kids dressed in a Ladybug costume and lifted her up onto his shoulders. “Now, lead the way Milady!” 

The girl, Anna, they learned, pointed down the street. Just like last year, the two led the gaggle of trick-or-treaters down the street going door to door for candy. It had started as a patrol, making sure that the kids would be safe as they went out into the night, but when they got dressed up the year before and a couple of kids insisted, they joined and it became a whole affair. 

They loved every minute of it. Ladynoire loved spending time with the kids and Misterbug was an absolute natural with them. (She would never admit how much it made her heart soar whenever he smiled at them. Partners shouldn’t make hearts soar.) 

~~~~~

At the end of the night, when it started to get too late for the children and the two heroes made sure everyone got home safely, they took refuge atop the Eiffel tower. They returned their miraculous to the other and started to sort out their candy. 

“I’ll trade you the mars bar for the sour patch kids,” Chat Noir offered, holding up the chocolate bar. 

“Only if you give me the smarties for the tootsie roll.” 

“You drive a hard bargain, milady.” He leaned back on one hand while stroking his chin contemplatively. “Deal.” He handed over the candy and took hers from her hand, completely helpless when she giggled at the trade. God, it should be illegal how much her laugh made his heart race. 

“Pleasure doing business with you, Kitty,” she grinned, shovelling her candy back into her jack-o-lantern shaped bucket. “It’s getting late. We should get going.” 

“Before you go,” he paused, helping her up. “Can I get a kiss for the road?” 

He expected rejection and braced himself for it. Chat Noir never expected her to say, “Yes.” He paused, waiting for her to laugh as though it was a joke, but when she continued to look at him expectantly his heart jumped out of his chest and right off the Eiffel Tower. 

So, he closed his eyes and leaned in. He always expected his lady to taste sweet, but even so, this kiss was way too sweet to be true. When he opened his eyes, Ladybug was standing on the opposite side of the tower, giggling to herself and bidding him good night before swinging off. 

When Chat Noir brought his hand to his mouth, he found himself holding a chocolate kiss in his hand, partially melted where Ladybug had pressed it up against his lips. 

Well, he wasn’t wrong about one thing. 

A kiss from Ladybug was as sweet as candy. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://mikachu-chu.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
